


She like likes me?

by SavageRights



Series: Drunken One Shots of Supercorp [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drunkenness, F/F, First Dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11442819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageRights/pseuds/SavageRights
Summary: Maggie tells a drunken Kara she thinks Lena has a crush on her. Kara wakes up the next morning and decides to do something about it.





	She like likes me?

Kara was feeling ... what was the right word, elated? Hmm, maybe euphoric? Whatever the right word was she was floating with happiness. Literally. Alex yanked her back to the ground.  
"Kara, we are on a public street" she hissed.  
"Really Maggie, you promise me?" Kara asked, completely ignoring her sister.  
"Wow little Danvers, if I'd have known you would've taken that news quite this well I would've waited until you could be alone" teased Maggie.  
"Gross, that's my sister Sawyer. Anyway I don't understand why Lena would confide in you and not me."  
"What can I say. I must just have a vibe for lesbians to open up and share their heart's desires with." Maggie shoved her girlfriend with her shoulder.  
"You arrested her, I don't see why she would want to open up to you." Grumbled Alex.  
"Stop it you two, it doesn't matter. What matters is that Lena said she had a crush on me, Kara Danvers. Tell me again what she said Maggie?" Kara pleaded.  
"I've told you twice Kara, I know we've all had a couple of drinks but really, get it together."  
"Just once more Maggie, please?" Kara stopped levitating to capture Maggie's gaze with her puppy dog eyes.  
"Jeez, okay," Maggie relented, "I was in her office just asking about Lillian, no accusations at all, and she got a text from you. Now, how do I know it was from you? Because Lena's phone had gone off twice already while I was there, but this time there was a customised tone. Upon hearing that special frequency, Lena immediately forgot what she was saying picked up the previously ignored phone and started typing a reply like her life depended on it. I asked if she was okay, and she said, 'oh yes, sorry, I don't mean to be rude, but it's just Kara's text and I want to reply straight away.' To which I said, 'oh yeah those Danver sisters require immediate and complete attention.' To which she said 'I wouldn't have it any other way, Kara deserves far more than I could ever give her, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to spend the rest of my days trying to give it to her anyway.' This threw me as Lena bit her lip in a rather suggestive manner after this sentence. So I asked 'so you and Kara are..?' 'Friends' Lena did a nervous laugh, 'of course what do you think we are? Why has she said anything about us? About me? What does she say about me?' Then Lena remembered herself, put the phone down, cleared her throats and with a 'sorry detective I am being most unprofessional, please do continue with your questions and ignore mine.'" Maggie finally finished recounting her earlier encounter with Lena.  
"And you think that means she like likes me, has a crush on me?" Squealed Kara, once again taking to the air. Alex snapped, yanking super girl to the pavement,  
"Obviously she has a crush on you, you don't need today's story to know that, all your lunch dates and texts and smirks and the lip bites. Blimey Kara, not even a lovesick teenager could ignore those hints. Now, we are taking you home, you can sleep off the alcohol and tomorrow morning you can get the girl" said Alex sternly,  
"Or get the CEO, whichever turns you on more Kara' Maggie winked, receiving a glare from Alex in return. 

Kara woke up, she sat straight up. There was something important she had to do right away, if only she could remember what it was... Roa... Lena, Maggie thought Lena had a crush on Kara, and Alex admitted she probably did too when pushed. Wow, that's, that's... unbelievable thought Kara, why would Lena have a thing for her, for Supergirl Kara could understand, but Lena didn't know about that? Right? No, she absolutely didn't, Kara was sure. But back to her, well, the Kara her, Lena liking her? Impossible, but maybe...? Only one way to find out thought Kara leaping out of bed. 

Kara entered the lobby of L-Corp a tray of three coffee cups and four muffins in her hands. The security guard had called the lift for her before she had even reached the halfway point of the lobby. Jess greeted her with a 'miss Danvers, go right in', a smile appearing when Kara placed a coffee cup on her desk. Kara took a deep breath, ran over he plan once more in her mind, and pushed the doors to Lena's office open. 

"Kara what a lovely surprise" Lena rose to greet her, striding elegantly across the office in her heels. Kara held up her goods,  
"I wondered if you had time for a snack?"  
"Only if you'll be joining me for it Kara" Lena took Kara's arm and led her to sit on the couch. "I take it it's one for you and three for me?" Lena asked as Kara laid out the muffins.  
"Er, yes of course, you can have all of them if you want Lena, they're all different but so good" Kara stuttered, gazing forlornly at the muffins she was willing to relinquish to Lena.  
"Relax Kara, I'm joking. I'm far to scared of the consequences to deprive you of your excessive calorie intake. Take which ever three you want, I'm perfectly happy with any one." 

The two fell into comfortable chit chat, catching each other up on what had been happening to them over the last two days. When Lena mentioned Maggie's visit, Kara noticeably straightened, words on the tip of her tongue.  
"What is it you want to say Kara?"  
"It's just that... I don't know how to say it, but I like you, like as a friend obviously, but more than friend as well, unless that's not okay, in which case I like you just as a friend, but I wanted to say something - about me like liking you that is, because Maggie seemed to think that you may like me too, but I don't want to overstep if we are just friends, because Alex agreed with her, not that we were discussing you, it, but, I mean, obviously your name was mentioned in the conversation... I guess I just wanted to tell you - thought you should know that... " Kara trailed off, blushing furiously, Rao, that was not how that was meant to go. "What I mean is, I don't want to make things awkward between us but I also wanted to let you know how I felt in case you felt the same." Strong conclusion there, Kara thought bitterly. She finally looked up to see Lena's reaction, Lena was staring at her, eyes soft, mouth slightly agape. For a minute she was frozen, until she swallowed and leaned forward slightly, her hand on Kara's knee, she bit her lip and said,  
"Kara-"  
"Miss Luther, Mr Wayne is waiting in the conference room for your 10am meeting" came Jess's voice over the intercom. Lena froze. Kara leapt up, Maggie had obviously read the situation wrongly. Lena did not have a crush on Kara, that was clear from the lack of reaction. She had to leave.  
"Golly. That sounds important, I should go, I am going, I'm sorry Lena, let's forget about this. Catch you later alligator," bumbled Kara as she hastened out of the office.  
Once Kara had exited the L-Corp premises she ducked into an alley and slumped against a wall.  
"I'm going to kill Maggie" she muttered through gritted teeth.

Lena sat across from Bruce. They had known each other a long time, being two heirs to family legacies and stuck together at countless events throughout their lives had made them respect and trust each other completely. They weren't friends, neither of them had friends. Or at least that was true for Lena until she met Kara. Kara Danvers the reporter. Kara who made Lena's heart melt with just an adjustment of her glasses and a dip of her head. Kara who had never judged her based on anything except her own actions and words. Kara who was the sweetest, kindest, prettiest - off topic. She blinked, focusing back in on Bruce who asked,  
"And L-Corp could handle the 25% production increase?"  
There was a pause, Lena desperately trying to recollect what they had been discussing. Then Bruce chuckled, breaking the silence.  
"Are you going to tell me what an earth has you distracted? I've never known you to zone out of our talks before."  
"Please, forgive me Bruce, it's a delicate matter, one that I don't have much experience with."  
"If you wish to confide Lena then I've had enough of business for one day."  
"Well, I imagine you could offer some advice on the matter - it's about a girl."  
"Huh. The stoic Lena Luthor dazed by a girl. I'm intrigued."  
"Well, it's a reporter, an amazing reporter, her name is Kara and she is like the sun, she makes me happy and just relaxed." Lena couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kara. "And this morning she told me she liked me."  
"I'm failing to see the problem here Lena?"  
"Well, I just stared at her. Froze. Then before I could reply, you arrived and she bolted, and now I'm worried she thinks I'm not interested."  
"Hmm, well it seems simple to me. You go, put on a romantic gesture tailor made for her and, as they say, get the girl."  
"Good. That's the same solution I came up with. That's why I zoned out, thinking of what to do. I'm sorry."  
"Not at all. I'm going to leave you to it. I have no doubts your plans will be spectacular." Bruce rose and headed for the door, "Oh and Lena, I think you and Kara together sounds like it would be... super" Bruce smirked and left. 

Kara was in her office. She'd been writing all day, churning out two stories for Snapper and was about to finish a third. Anything to distract her from the trainwreck of her emotional outpouring to Lena that morning. James popped his head round the door,  
"It's dark outside Kara. Don't you want to be heading home?"  
"I'm nearly done James. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be gone. I want to make sure I'm within distance of the Mayor's party tonight."  
"Is everything okay? You seem a little off?"  
"Nope, not at all, I'm a - okay - Jose." Kara put on her best fake smile. James creased his brow, thought better of what he was going to say, smiled and left. 

James stood in his office on the phone. He nodded, face serious,  
"Of course I will. Now? Okay. I'll send her immediately."  
He ran back along the corridor to Kara's office, knocking rapidly he opens the door,  
"Kara, you're needed out the front of Catco right now" Kara leapt up hands flying to reveal her suit,  
"No, not as Supergirl, as Kara" explained James.  
"What?" Kara was confused.  
"Come on, you'll see," and with that James rushed out of the office and called the lift for her, pushing Kara inside he said,  
"Oh and about tonight, Guardian's got everything covered, don't even think about anything" with that the lift doors closed and Kara stood there bewildered as she headed to the lobby. 

The lift doors opened and a confused Kara slowly edged into the open space. A chauffeur done up to the nines in a top hat extended his hand to her,  
"Miss Danvers, if you please, your car is waiting for you."  
Kara took his arm, tentatively glancing around her. It must be safe she reasoned, otherwise James would not have sent her down. Outside the front of a building a sleek black jaguar was parked, the door opened for her and she slid in. On the seat next to her was a box done up with ribbon, a tag attached:  
'Kara, would you do me the honour of joining me for dinner tonight? Lena"  
Kara gasped, Rao she thought, this must be a good sign. This had to be a date right? She opened the box, inside was the midnight blue silk dress that Kara had pointed out to Lena the other day as they passed the shop window. Definitely a date then Kara smiled. 

Kara dashed around her apartment getting ready while the car waited outside, she had Alex on speakerphone,  
"So I guess it must be a date if she sent a car and a dress, right guys?"  
"Obviously yes" and "what is it with Danvers girls and ignoring the blatantly obvious?" Alex and Maggie shouted down the line at the same time, then,  
"Ow that hurt Danvers." As the two started what Kara could only assume was a play fight she ended the conversation.  
"Okay guys, thanks for helping me pick out shoes, you two are the best, see you tomorrow."  
"Love you Kara" said Alex, then Maggie chimed in with her parting remark,  
"Oh and if you get confused as to why Lena's lips are on yours little Danvers it means a girl is kissing you." The phone was abruptly hung up before Kara even had the chance to blush, let alone respond. 

They had been driving for about 20 minutes before, leaving the city behind them and making their way up into the surround hills, before Kara realised where her destination was. Her theory was confirmed as they pulled up outside the large domed building that was the observatory. Lena was without a doubt incredibly thoughtful, Kara knew she rambled on and assumed that Lena usually let her as she zoned out, however the events so far had proven Lena hadn't missed a single detail Kara had told her. Kara quickly recalled that memory as she waited for her door to be opened.

It had been two weeks ago and they had dragged the sofa from Lena's office onto the balcony to enjoy the view with their dinner.  
"I love the stars" Lena shared, "lex used to teach me all the names and constellations when we were growing up. They were the only thing that made me feel insignificant in a good way" Kara took Lena's hand in hers, offering the woman comfort.  
"When I was first moved in with the Danvers I was so scared and lost, everything was so loud. Jeremiah used to drive me up to the observatory at night, sneak in through a back door and turn on the projector room for me so I could pretend I was sleeping in space."  
Once Kara had felt Lena fall asleep against her she whispered, "you could never be insignificant Lena Luthor". The two had fallen sleep on the sofa together, awaking to find their hands entwined, heads resting on shoulders. 

Just as Kara expected she was led to the projector room door, her driver stopped, tipped his hat and left her with a,  
"In your own time Miss".  
Kara smoothed her dress, checked her hair and entered the room.  
The lights were off, small candles flickered across the floor, outlining a pathway to the centre of the room. Mixed in with the candles were rose petals, the scent combining sweetly with the vanilla candles. The stars spun round slowly on the domed roof, bright and clear overhead while soft music played quietly in the background. As Kara made her way down the cleared walkway a candlelit table came into view, against leaned Lena Luthor. Barefoot, dressed in an emerald dress, reflecting her eyes perfectly, transfixing Kara, who stumbled slightly at the sight of her.  
"Hey" Lena whispered, her voice lost in the vastness of the room. Kara looked at her, she was the perfect vision, summoning her courage she swiftly closed the distance between them, placed a hand on Lena's hip and a kiss on her cheek,  
"Hey" she whispered back, right in the woman's ear, her nose breathing in the scent of her hair.  
She pulled back and saw a flutter of nervousness displayed on the usually stoic face. She took Lena's hands in her own, held her stare and simply stated,  
"This is the most magical and thoughtful thing anyone has ever done for me. And I am so glad that you, Lena Luthor, were the one to do it for me. Thank you."  
Lena swallowed, reassured she hadn't overstepped by Kara's words. She led the girl round to the side of the table pulling out the chair to allow her to slide in, before taking her own place opposite.  
"I hope you're hungry Miss Danvers" Lena said as she pushed a button on the table.  
"Always" smiled Kara as a man pushing a food cart appeared. It was laden with potstickers and all the rest of Kara's favourite foods. She could barely contain a squeal as she jumped up to load up her plate, only just remembering Lena in time and reaching to serve her first. 

As they sat with the food, Kara opened her mouth to start a conversation. Only she wasn't sure what to say, this was a first date, yet all the first date questions Kara could think of to ask Lena she could answer for herself. She could ask Lena about her day but that didn't seem a special enough topic considering the effort and thought Lena had put in to this evening.  
"So," Lena finally started, "are you struggling for something to say or is Kara Danvers finally out of conversation topics?"  
Kara looked up gratefully, smiling guilty,  
"Is it just me? I can't think of something that seems right to say for a first date when I already know so much about you, I just want to make this evening as special for you as you have made it for me."  
"Kara, just your presence has made it special for me. I'm feel slightly unsure too! Although I must say I'm very relieved you realised this was a date, usually you tend to be slightly clueless in this sort of area."  
"I am not clueless!" Gasped Kara in mock outrage,  
"Uh huh, shall we talk about that fiasco with Mike of the Interns?"  
"Okay, in my defence, I had a lot on my plate at the time and maybe I mistook his advances for friendship, but that was a different case."  
"Uh huh. So it didn't take both Maggie and Alex to tell you I had an extremely obvious crush on you before you realised?"  
"Well, again, err, I've been busy with work lately."  
"Oh of course," teased Lena, "you know it's a good thing you're job doesn't involve reading emotions and deciding whether the truth is being told or not"  
"Okay okay, maybe I am a little slow at picking up signals, but better late than never, right?"  
"Absolutely." Lena confirmed lacing their fingers together across the table. With that the two girls fell into their usual ease and relaxed as the conversation flowed. 

"...Then Winn came rushing in, skidded on the exact same spot and crashed into Alex so she went down again!" Recounted Kara through her laughter, Lena joining in along with her.  
"I can't see Alex being too amused about that" Lena chuckled.  
"Yeah she really wasn't, especially as Maggie managed to film that bit, ill have to show it to you, oh , and you have to come to game night next Thursday, whenever I've invited you before you're already booked, but now you have plenty of warning?" Questioned Kara.  
"I promise I won't miss this one, especially if I get to see that video of Alex." The girls smiled at each other. Dessert had been served but so far neither had touched the chocolate covered strawberries at the back of the cart. Lena rose and brought the platter to the table, selecting one she held it towards Kara,  
"May I?" She asked. Kara nodding quickly and opening her mouth so Lena could fed her.  
Kara's eyes drifted down Lena's form and back up again as she chewed. Slowly she wrapped an arm around Lena's waist and gently pulled her into her lap. Lena obliged willingly, here back against the table as she stared at Kara, who selected a strawberry to feed her. Kara's breath hitched at the sight, the eye contact between the two intensifying. Lena bit her lip as she swallowed, tentatively placing her hands on Kara's cheek, debating whether to move closer. Luckily Kara came to a decision quicker. She'd been crushing on Lena for weeks, she'd just had the most perfect and romantic night with the most perfect girl and she'd be damned if she wasn't going to show her appreciation. 

Kara leaned forward, giving Lena plenty of time to back away in case she had read the signs wrongly. She hadn't. Lena closed her eyes and closed the small gap between their lips.


End file.
